Shaylinn Izami Version 1
THIS CHARACTER IS MADE BY PYVENTARKUSGIRL ALSO KNOWN AS TECNAWINXFAN4LIFE ON DEVIANTART '''Shaylinn Izami(赦湯りん 市座魅 Shayurin Shizami)/Shaylinn V Universis(赦湯りん 愉弐背理市す Shayurin Yunizerishisu)' '''is the current 16-year-old Princess of Universis,a planet found between Neathia and Gundalia.She is part of the Universissian Royal Family and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Group.She is the main character in Bakugan:The Hybrid Generation.' Story She is the youngest child of King Erodius and Queen Estelle and the sister of Prince Ero ,the heir of the Universissian Throne.She was sent to Earth to live with half alien half humans(Ney-ro and Miu Izami) that were somehow related to the royal family and wanted to have but never had a child by her parents,when Universis was invaded by Gundalians.She lived there known as Shaylinn Izami,her real first name was never known.She eventually forgot who she really is. After some time,Shaylinn found Pyventarkus Aniplex,a Pyrus/Ventus/Darkus hybrid Bakugan.They soon became best friends.But,she didn't know that Aniplex was formerly King Erodius' Bakugan and Aniplex didn't reveal it to her. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Soon,she met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and became part of their team.She helped them in the battle against Naga.(More Information Coming Soon) Bakugan: New Vestroia 3 years later,she gets sucked into a portal leading to New Vestroia Forest and meets Aniplex,her other bakugan and another Pyventarkus Bakugan;Fury Ravenoid.She didn't know how to brawl there.She met Shadow Prove next,who fell in love with her at first sight.Shaylinn lost herself in the forest trying to run away from Shadow.The latter caught her but she was rescued by a hooded person and his Ventus Bakugan who were revealed to be Shun Kazami andVentus Ingram .He taught her how to brawl using the Vestal technology.In some time,they became each other's love interest.She joined the Resistance along with Shun later.But,Shadow Prove had not abondonned yet.He brawled against Shun to decide who should be with Shaylinn.Shun lost because of the incredible power of Darkus Hades,Shadow's new mechanical bakugan.Shaylinn managed to escape from him and alert the brawlers.Later on,she went to Earth to visit her parents.Soon.she returned to New Vestroia and aided the Brawlers in the battle.She discovered her powers soon. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She appears in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders as she's checking the data about Arena K-09 in Bakugan Interspace along with Ren Krawler and Marucho Marukura.When Ren told his story about the war,she barely believed him as he made a lot of mistakes in the encryptions on purpose.As for Fabia Sheen,she immediatly believed her and promised to help her save Neathia. Shaylinn became temporary captain of Junior Castle Knights teams as the former captain got injured in battle. She discovered a secret room in Gundalian Castle.She found three pods there.She freed the aliens caught in it.Those aliens were her parents and her brother. She and her brother helped the brawlers in the war. Bakugan:Mechtanium Surge She appears in Mechtanium Surge as Princess of Universis. She joins the Brawlers when Mechtogan start invading Bakugan Interspace. She helps the Brawlers defeat the Mechtogan Appears In Bakugan:Battle Brawlers-We are the Battle Brawlers! Bakugan:New Vestroia-New Vestroia,Here I am Bakugan:Gundalian Invaders-Some Magic,Some Bakugan,Some History and a War Bakugan:Mechtanium Surge-Fire,Wind and Darkness Collide Bakugan:The Hybrid Generation Bakugan Pyventarkus Aniplex(Guardian) - 900 Gs Fury Ravenoid(Guardian,Only In New Vestroia) - 800 Gs Haos Anchorsaur - 400 Gs Darkus Atchibee - 600 Gs Ventus Atmos - 500 Gs Pyrus Freezer - 700 Gs Subterra Centipoid (deceased) - 400 Gs Aquos Juggernoid (deceased) - 300 Gs Quotes *"OH YOU MORRON!"-to Dan *"If I never knew you,I wouldn't be the one I am today"-to Shun *"Just use your brain and everything will turn out right!" *"Maniac-incoming"-referring to Shadow Prove *"Forget about having me 'cause you won't!"-to Shadow *"Ahaha!As if!" *"I...don't!Okay okay...If you want the truth....I do like him and I hope he feels the same way"-to Mira,refering to Shun Trivia *Her true form has never been shown. *Even though her Earth name;Shaylinn Izami is not known by her true parents,they call her like that. *She has many nicknames: Minilinn (by her brother Ero and Dan Kuso), Linn-linn, Shayli, Shay, Little Butterfly(by Shadow Prove)... *Dan Kuso is jealous of her. *Her best friend is Kiki Mazamari *She has a hidden talent for singing. Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg Category:Females Category:Brawlers